nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
No Boys Allowed
No Boys Allowed is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Sparkling Pool in the Makna Forest. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Sharla and Melia are at green affinity or above and if they are both in the active party. Dialogues Introduction Sharla: What a beautiful spring. Makes me want to jump right in! Melia: It does look inviting. It would certainly cool us down. Sharla: Are you all right, Melia? It looks as if the heat’s getting to you. +8 Melia: ''may be correct.'' Sharla: Maybe you should take a rest. Melia: That may be in order. I believe I am starting to... see things... Sharla: That doesn’t sound good! Maybe the forest air doesn’t agree with you. It’s very humid here. Melia: Don’t worry. I just need a minute to compose myself. Sharla: Well, if you say so. Oh, I’ve got a great idea! Let’s take a dip, just you and me! It’ll cool us both down, and it might even make you feel better. Melia: ''you sure?!'' Sharla: Sure I’m sure! We won’t get another chance like this, and the water’s crystal clear! Melia: But... I... Well... Sharla: Didn’t you used to go swimming outdoors when you were a kid? Melia: No, never. Father would not have allowed something like that. Sharla: '''Then why not make up for lost time? It’s the perfect chance! '''Melia: You are right. Let’s go swimming, Sharla. I hope Shulk doesn’t see me... +4; -4 Melia: ''may be correct.'' Sharla: Maybe you should take a rest. Melia: That may be in order. I believe I am starting to... see things... Sharla: That doesn’t sound good! Maybe the forest air doesn’t agree with you. It’s very humid here. Melia: Don’t worry. I just need a minute to compose myself. Sharla: Well, if you say so. Oh, I’ve got a great idea! Let’s take a dip, just you and me! It’ll cool us both down, and it might even make you feel better. Melia: ''that’s a silly idea.'' I will wait here, but feel free to go in yourself. Sharla: This is just a wild guess, but... Melia, can you swim? Melia: That is not why I refuse! Have you any reason to doubt that I can swim? Sharla: So it’s just because you’re embarrassed, then? Melia: W-well... Sharla: It’s OK. No one’s watching. I even brought swimsuits for us! Melia: All right then... If you think it’s safe... Sharla: Great! Let’s go swimming, Melia! We’ll both keep a look out for Reyn and Shulk. Melia: W-wait, Sharla! I feel certain this isn’t going to end well... -4; +4 Melia: ''should the heat affect me?!'' Sharla: Don’t get your knickers in a twist! I’m just worried about you. Melia: It is not as if I am... seeing double or anything. Sharla: You don’t have to put on such a brave face all the time. I’ll bring you some water. Melia: That would be... nice. Thank you. Sharla: It’s nothing. You’ve earned it. Just because I’m used to this heat doesn’t mean everyone is. Melia: ''come you are used to it?'' Sharla: I’m from Colony 6, which is home to a gigantic ether crystal mine. An Ether river runs through the very deepest point. It’s scorching down there! Melia: An ether river? I have heard of this phenomenon. When ether particles collide, it causes a chain reaction. The heat produced by all those reactions can be extraordinary. I did not realise you lived so close to such a place. Sharla: Looking back, this place is a cool breeze next to the Central Pit. I wish I could have shown you. Melia: Perhaps you could show me some of your colony's other sights. Ones that don’t involve me fainting from heat exhaustion. Sharla: I’d love to, but most of them were destroyed by the Mechon. Melia: That’s awful. Sharla: The colony was built on top of the mine. And the mine’s still there, more or less. With any luck, we can rebuild our home bigger and better than ever. Melia: I am sure you will, Sharla. -8 Melia: ''should the heat affect me?!'' Sharla: Don't get your knickers in a twist! I’m just worried about you. Melia: It is not as if I am... seeing double or anything. Sharla: You don’t have to put on such a brave face all the time. I’ll bring you some water. Melia: That would be... nice. Thank you. Sharla: It’s nothing. You’ve earned it. Just because I’m used to this heat doesn’t mean everyone is. Melia: ''doubt you are used to it.'' Sharla: Think about it. I was born and raised in Colony 6. Melia: I do not understand. How does that make you accustomed to this heat? Sharla: Oh, that’s right. You wouldn’t know. Underneath Colony 6 is a huge ether crystal mine. At the very deepest point, there’s an ether river. It’s hotter than hot. Melia: An ether river? I have heard of this phenomenon. When ether particles collide, it causes a chain reaction. The heat produced by all those reactions can be extraordinary. I did not realise you lived so close to such a place. Sharla: Thinking back, the Central Pit was far hotter than Makna. I wish I could have shown you... Melia: I may have had to decline in any case. I don't think I'd have lasted a minute in there. Sharla: Hehehe. Shame we’ll never know! Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Makna Forest Heart-to-Heart